duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
New Moon on Monday
"New Moon on Monday" is the tenth single by Duran Duran, and the second from their 1983 album Seven and the Ragged Tiger. The single was released by Capitol-EMI in early January 1984 in the USA and on 23 January 1984 in the UK. About the song It song reached the Top 10 on both the British and American music charts. Donald A. Guarisco of All Music GuideAll Music Guide Song Review: New Moon on Monday said the song was: Music video The music video for "New Moon on Monday" was filmed by director Brian Grant during the icy first week of January 1984, in the village of Noyers in France. It has a loosely sketched storyline in which the band appear as underground rebels, organizing a revolt against an oppressive militaristic regime. Several versions of this video exist. The longest is a 17-minute "movie version" which includes an extended introduction before the song starts (including a scene of dialogue between Simon Le Bon and the story's femme fatale), and is set to an extended remix of the song. A shorter version, with a spoken French-dialogue intro, was originally submitted to MTV, who then later requested an even shorter version without the prologue. Yet another version was produced for the Dancing on the Valentine video collection, introducing blue-lit scenes of band members in front of a full-moon backdrop. All but one of the versions were included as easter eggs on the 2004 DVD compilation Greatest. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes "New Moon on Monday" was backed with a remix of the instrumental "Tiger Tiger" done by Ian Little. The original version of the instrumental was found on the Seven and the Ragged Tiger album. The release was rounded out by an extended version of the title track. Chart positions On 14 January 1984, the song peaked at #10 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in the United States, and on February 4 it reached #9 on the UK Singles Chart. On 9 March the song peaked at #4 in the New Zealand Top 40. Track listing "New Moon on Monday" was the first Duran Duran single to feature a vanity catalogue number in the UK, Duran 1. 7": EMI DURAN 1 (UK) #"New Moon on Monday" (Album Version) - 4:16 #"Tiger Tiger" (Ian Little Remix) - 3:28 12": EMI 12 DURAN 1 (UK) #"New Moon on Monday" (Dance Mix) - 6:03 #"New Moon on Monday" (Album Version) - 4:16 #"Tiger Tiger" (Ian Little Remix) - 3:28 CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1981-1985" #"New Moon on Monday" (Album Version) - 4:16 #"Tiger Tiger" (Ian Little Remix) - 3:28 #"New Moon on Monday" (Dance Mix) - 6:03 Other appearances Aside from the single, "New Moon On Monday" appears on: Albums: *''Seven and the Ragged Tiger'' (1983) *''Greatest'' (1998) *''Night Versions: The Essential Duran Duran'' (1998, US only) *''Strange Behaviour'' (1999) Box sets: *"Singles Box Set 1981-1985" (2003) Videos: *''Dancing on the Valentine'' (1984) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Andy Taylor - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Raphael Dejesus - percussion *Mark Kennedy - percussion *Andy Hamilton - saxophone *Michelle Cobbs - backing vocals *B.J. Nelson - backing vocals Also credited: *Producer - Duran Duran, Alex Sadkin, Ian Little Lyrics Shake up the picture the lizard mixture With your dance on the eventide You got me coming up with answers All of which I deny I said it again Could I please rephrase it Maybe I can catch a ride I couldn't really put it much plainer But I'll wait till you decide Send me your warning siren As if I could ever hide Last time La Luna CHORUS I light my torch and wave it for the New moon on Monday And a firedance through the night I stayed the cold day with a lonely satellite Breaking away with the beast of both worlds A smile that you can't disguise Every minute I keep finding Clues that you leave behind Save me from these reminders As if I'd forget tonight This time La Luna CHORUS See also *Discography 4: New Moon on Monday *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Seven and the Ragged Tiger singles